Life After Armageddon
by Kodoshin
Summary: Life in the severely altered timeline that Future Trunks returned to after defeating Cell.
1. 4 years later! Briefs City! Trunks, is f...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 1: 4 years later! Briefs City! Trunks, is forced into the Tenkaichi Tournament by Mom!??!  
  
Ever since Trunks returned to his time 4 years earlier, he had not letup on his training. Knowing that someday another super being could threaten the people of earth, he spent long hours in the Capsule Corporation gravity chamber, he had recently climbed to the level of 800 times normal gravity.  
  
For Trunks, being strong was now a huge responsibility; his mother Bulma had recently created a new type of scouter and his ki was last measured at a maximum level of 550 million, meanwhile the second strongest ki on the planet belonged to none other than Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, who only clocked in at only 139, not million, just 139.  
  
Another problem for Trunks, ever since saving the earth has been dealing with the fame that came with it. He's always been a very private individual, and now he can no longer even go to get groceries without being rushed by the paparazzi. As such, he now usually only leaves Capsule Corporation HQ to fly off to some private place to reflect upon past events, which he was doing right now.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry," said the warrior kneeling on one knee in front of his best friends grave. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough back then to defeat the Androids, but everything is better now and I'll never let anything like the Android terror threaten this planet again! I promise you that"  
  
It was moments like this that for Trunks gave him the inspiration he needed to continue training as hard as he possibly could, he saw so many people die violently in a flash of terror before that the very thought of having to witness it ever again made him sick to his stomach. As far as Trunks was concerned nobody was going to mess with the earth ever again!  
  
With that, Trunks took to the sky and flew back to the Capsule Corporation HQ landing on the top of the building, where he his mother, Bulma greeted him. "Son!" she said enthusiastically, "I have a favor to ask of you," Trunks frowned, thinking that his mom had scheduled him to do another guest appearance to shill the latest Capsule Corporation product... but she was thinking of something a bit different this time.  
  
"That's ridiculous mom!" said Trunks after hearing her idea. "I don't care if you think it's ridiculous. I want you to enter the Tenkaichi Tournament and win the championship for me! Having you, the world's savior in the tournament is good publicity for the company and it's also cheap, being you're my son I wont have to pay you anything.. And that helps our bottom line" replied a grinning Bulma. "But mom," said Trunks "No buts!" said Bulma cutting him off "The winner of the Tenkaichi Tournament is considered the worlds strongest fighter and that is what you are, you might not think it's fair to the other competitors you enter but if the winner is supposed to be the strongest in the world you should enter!".  
  
Trunks, unable to argue with that logic finally gave-in "Ok, you win, I'll enter the tournament" said Trunks. "Excellent! In case you haven't been paying attention the tournament is being held in our own Briefs City this year, it takes place in two weeks" Bulma then in her own manic yet cheerful way went off to make the announcement to the whole world through a press release.  
  
Watching his mother leave Trunks could only think to himself "What have I gotten myself into, the press is going to be everywhere" before heading to the gravity room where he would spend most of the remaining portion of the night doing nothing but harsh training.  
  
Despite knowing he had absolutely nobody who could possibly match his strength, over the course of the next two weeks Trunks cut himself off from the rest of the world even more than he usually does to train his hardest, he wanted to be at his absolute best when he won the Tenkaichi Tournament, more than anything it was a matter of pride, a pride that he had developed upon the year of training he had undergone with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time in the other timeline.  
  
Finally, the two weeks passed and Trunks faced his greatest fear... not the tournament, but rather dealing with the press a full day before getting away from them and into the qualifying round, which this year was a series of 16 battle royals, each with 8 men competing in them, the rules for the qualifying round were the same as those of the tournament, the rules being that you can lose by: knockout, submission, ring-out and by killing your opponent.  
  
Trunks in his qualifying round had amazing crowd support, many chants of "Trunks" and "Go Trunks Go!" came from the crowd while he was on his way to the ring... and it's a good thing they didn't wait to cheer, since Trunks cleared the ring all too quickly, simply by powering up he sent all 7 of his adversaries flying out of the ring to a ring-out loss.  
  
Trunks smirked and began to walk out of the ring... when all of a sudden a beam of light shot up from the center of the ring causing the ring to explode into thousands of pieces... and Trunks was caught in the center of the explosion!  
  
Next Time on Life After Armageddon: The Demon Realm of Darkness 


	2. The Demon Realm of Darkness

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 2: The Demon Realm of Darkness  
  
As the Tenkaichi Tournament ring exploded into thousands of pieces Trunks, who was caught in the center of the explosion was sent rocketing from the epicenter of the blast into a wall! "Damn, my arm. what the hell could have caused that?" said the protector of Earth as he got back to his feet, with an apparently wounded left arm.  
  
Whatever it was, he was going to be the only one to find out, as the explosion threw the spectators into a tizzy. While tournament officials were trying to make the stampeding crowd move in an orderly fashion the dust and smoke from the explosion where the ring once was finally cleared and it revealed not one, but two figures. One had dark green skin and the other a light blue skin, both had blood red eyes, neither was very tall or had any remarkable amount of muscle mass but that didn't matter as Trunks could sense an incredible fighting ki coming from each individual.  
  
"Who, or should I say what the hell are you two?" said Trunks in a very angry tone of voice, the figures simply ignored him though and continued to look around the now devastated Tenkaichi Tournament arena "Hmmph, it would seem we arrived in a location other than the one we expected, the Heavenly Plane must have moved since we last surveyed the planet, wouldn't you agree Trabajos?" said the dark green skinned creature. "Puertas, I think you are correct in your assumption, we must locate the heavenly plane immediately"  
  
Trunks felt he had waited long enough to get a reply, and he fired off a small kikoha blast that whizzed past the two targets into a pillar that was promptly destroyed, finally he had their attention. "Don't you dare ignore me!" said an infuriated Trunks. Trunks raised his fist to the pair and said, "I heard you talking about the Heavenly Plane, what is it you want with it and what do you feel gives you the right to do what you did to this stadium?" Trunks continued, "Whole families were in here and while most people got out I have no doubts that the explosion of power you two released was more than enough to kill several of them"  
  
"Is that so?" said Puertas, "You have no need to be concerned over their fates, because soon all the other human beings on this planet will share in their fate, yes soon every single human will be dead!" Puertas cracked a slight smile before saying, "You see, the planet Earth has violated the Demon Laws and now we of the Demon World of Darkness are allowed to take control of it and govern it as we see fit!"  
  
"De-, Demon World of Darkness" stuttered Trunks. "Such a thing actually exists?" asked Trunks still somewhat in shock, "Indeed it does and thanks to the Earth violating the Demon Laws the planet is now ours for the taking" said Puertas. "But what about the Heavenly Plane?" asked Trunks, to which Puertas responded, "We are going to the Heavenly Plane to open the gateway between this Earth and the Demon Realm of Darkness so that Lord Dabura can take his place as ruler of the Earth."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Trunks, "How can you be on earth if he cannot?" he asked. "Your questions are beginning to annoy me, but I shall answer them before killing you, since you seem to be so interested in the Demon World of Darkness." said Puertas. "Due to the Earth having gone over a year without a Kami, the Demon Realm of Darkness was able to begin entering it, however the gateway was small and the more ki you possess the harder it is to fit through it and that made it impossible for Lord Dabura to enter the gateway, however after years of practice he perfected a technique that would allow us, his two greatest warriors to enter the gateway and gain access to the earth."  
  
"All is clear now," Trunks said before powering up "I'm not going to let Demons takeover the Earth! Not after I worked so hard to free it from the Androids!" This got a chuckle out of Trabajos who had been somewhat quiet while Puertas was talking to Trunks, Trabajos then went to say, "Fool, your power while impressive is not in our league!"  
  
Trunks watched amazed as they powered up to a level far above that of the Androids, way beyond them to a level even higher than the Cell he fought in the other timeline after he had absorbed Android #17, and while Trunks was for than a match for him, there was only one Cell, whereas he would be fighting two opponents in this case and his left arm was in bad shape to boot!  
  
"I'm nowhere near my greatest power now, nowhere near it at all." Said Trunks to Puertas and Trabajos before cracking a smile and continuing "Nowhere near it, but now I'll show you it, I'll fight at full power and kill you before you can bring your Lord unto the Earth!" Trunks then transformed into a Super Saiya-Jin, but he didn't stop there he kept pushing himself and went beyond that level to Ultimate Super Saiya-Jin! His immense ki alone was enough to make the sky grow dark and make thunder start crashing around the remains of the stadium, finally Trunks completed his powerup with a blood curdling scream that ripped huge chunks of rock out of the ground!  
  
A stunned Puertas and Trabajos backed up as they felt the ki of Trunks rocket past that of their own and to amazing heights, Puertas quickly regained his composure though and said, "While your ki might be greater than that of ours individually, as a team we will fight and defeat you!" Trunks replied "Enough talk lets get this over with!" before firing a large kikoha blast that Puertas dodged, but it distracted him long enough to allow Trunks to catch him with an elbow to the jaw, which he would follow up with a well placed punch to the stomach that sent Puertas flying towards a pillar, but he caught himself and recovered in mid-air while Trabajos punched Trunks hard in the back, stunning him and stopping him from getting any more momentum!  
  
Puertas took advantage of the situation launching a kikoha blast at Trunks that connected sending his body flying through the air towards Trabajos who would smash him into the earth with a two-fisted strike! Trabajos and Puertas then hovered over the prone Trunks and unleashed a spectacular volley of ki blasts; they kept up the assault for a good 30 seconds before letting up.  
  
"I don't sense his ki anymore, he's dead" proclaimed Trabajos, Puertas shook his head "No, I don't think so, someone of that power would not be defeated by such an attack as that." Puertas was right, his suspicions were confirmed when Trunks appeared in front of him from out of nowhere and drove his right knee deep into the stomach of Puertas!  
  
Blood flew from the mouth of Puertas as he began his descent towards the ground, which was quickened when Trunks launched himself into his body like a missile driving Puertas into the ground with such force that he found himself in a massive crater! With Puertas out of the way for at least a little while, Trunks turned his attention to softening up Trabajos. He wasted no time in getting underway as one-on-one either of these two were completely defenseless against him, even though he was using only one arm.  
  
While in the air Trunks pummeled Trabajos using just his right hand while weaving out of the way of all his punches and kicks before launching a kikoha blast at point blank range that sent Trabajos rocketing towards the ground, but in an amazing display of speed Trunks beat him to the ground where he knocked Trabajos back into the air with a kick to the back and began juggling him in the air with his kicks for a bit before letting his body hit the ground hard.  
  
Finally it was time for the coup de grace, Trunks held the demon up by the neck and punched him in the stomach repeatedly before charging up a massive ball of ki, but just as he was about to release it he felt a massive ki and looked towards the sky where he saw none other than Puertas who must of recovered while he was busy playing around with Trabajos!  
  
Puertas had an absolutely MASSIVE ki blast he was holding back on laughing manically he said "Your so determined to save your precious earthlings, well your going to fail!" Puertas continued, "If you don't power down to the state you were in before we began fighting I'll vaporize this whole city!"  
  
"Damn", uttered Trunks as he powered down to his normal condition, he didn't have a choice. Puertas smiled satisfied before saying "What a fool you are, now you certainly don't have enough strength to stop this! Demon Flash!" cried Puertas as his ki blast began to descend on Briefs City!  
  
"Damn it! I don't have enough power to transform again, I'm just going to have to take it head on!" thought Trunks before launching himself towards the blast in an effort to bounce it into the atmosphere! Trunks latched onto the blast and tried to direct change it's course, but it was just too powerful and it was starting to drive him further towards the earth! "I cant let it hit.. I just cant, only one option remains, I just hope I can survive it!" With that, Trunks stuck his hand into the huge ball of ki and created a hole large enough in it for him to pull his entire body inside the blast!  
  
While screaming in pain from the inside of the huge blast Trunks used what little power he had left to try and powerup as high as he could, the energy Trunks powerup created was enough to change the course of the blast and launch it towards space, Trunks meanwhile, nearly out of power fell out of the blast and to the ground, defeated.  
  
Puertas laughed along with a recovered Trabajos who he told to finish off Trunks! Trabajos launched a ki blast at Trunks while flying towards the location of the Heavenly Plane that Puertas had just sensed the location of, when the ki blast hit Trunks and exploded, Puertas and Trabajos felt his ki no more..  
  
  
  
Next Time: The Giant of Anger, The Rage of Spopovitch! 


	3. The Giant of Anger, The Rage of Spopovit...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 3: The Giant of Anger, The Rage of Spopovitch!  
  
Blackness, the last thing Trunks remembered, was blackness, as he opened his eyes he realized that he was in the mortal realm still, currently buried under a pile of rock and rubble from the explosion of the arena that the last ki blast he remembered being hit with had buried him under. "Guess I better get out of here" muttered Trunks before raising his hand just a tiny bit and firing a small Kikoha blast that parted the rubble. After dusting himself off Trunks thought to himself, "Hmmph, I must not have been out too long, none of the usual media vultures are here. and the Briefs City Police haven't arrived yet either it would seem."  
  
"I'm too weakened to go after them right now, but I can sense their ki and they are a good ways away from the Heavenly Plane. they are taking their time going there since both of them are weakened, but especially the one, Trabajos, he must be really injured after the way I pummeled him. Once I finish healing up I should be stronger than I was before and more than capable of taking down the two of them without much of a problem. but by then they might have had the time they need to let this Dabura creep onto the earth and from what I gathered he's an entirely different dimension from them in terms of power."  
  
Trunks had his thought process interrupted when he heard loud groaning; he turned around to see the body of an absolutely HUGE man laying just a few yards away, bleeding profusely. "Damn, whoever he is, he's in bad shape, but if I get him to the Capsule Corporation building he might make it!" Trunks exclaimed before picking up the large man, who was pretty much a living wall of muscle, and taking off to the Capsule Corporation building.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Demon Realm of Darkness, Dabura stood at the gateway between the Demon Realm and the Heavenly Plane, the proud Demon thought to himself, "300 years ago I finished my conquest of this half of the universe, turning it into the Demon Realm of Darkness. Ever since that point I had my underlings keep a close eye on all of the waypoints between my massive world and the other half of this universe, and for a while it seemed my glory would never spread beyond this half of the universe, until recently that is. Yes, when the Kami of Earth died, he received no replacement within the period of an Earth year, a violation of the Demon Laws made at the dawn of creation permitting us to begin attacking the Gateway. I found this development surprising, the god above him must not have been paying attention to the Earth, and his incompetence has given me this wonderful opportunity. Even in the many years since he has not once checked the status of the Earth, this has allowed the gateway between the Earth and my realm to weaken substantially. Soon I will join the two halves of the universe together and be the ruler of one Demonic Universe of Darkness!"  
  
Trunks arrived at the Capsule Corporation building and carried the large man into the medical facilities, where he turned him over to the doctors who told him that while he looked like he was in bad shape, he'd more likely than not survive. Trunks checked the time and realized only about an hour had passed since his battle with Puertas and Trabajos, he then sensed their ki and realized they were about halfway to the Heavenly Plane, "Damn, I'm too weak to fight them now and have a realistic chance of winning, just because I didn't damage Puertas enough in our last battle. I could defeat Trabajos easy now.. but I'm not sure about Puertas, I don't have a choice though! I have to go now even as slow as they are going, I wont be able to catch them if I wait any longer!" said Trunks before running out of Capsule Corp and taking off for the Heavenly Plane, intent on beating Puertas and Trabajos to it.  
  
Elsewhere, on a planet far away from the Earth, the Kaioshin of the East along with his guardian, Kibit stood atop the seal leading to the first level of Madoshi (Warlock) Babidi's spaceship. "Finally the decisive battle is at hand, the Madoshi is cornered!" Said Kaioshin before continuing, "We cannot afford to lose, Kibit, we must win, no matter what we absolutely must win! If we don't Babidi will eventually discover the location of Majin Boo and then all of creation will be at risk." Kaioshin then turned his head to look at Kibit, much to his surprise Kibit had a large Kikoha charged in one hand that he was about to throw towards the seal of the ship, "Don't put more energy into the blast than necessary, you want to have as much strength as possible for the battles ahead"" Kaioshin told Kibit, who nodded before lessening the size of the Kikoha and blowing the seal apart! With that, Kaioshin and Kibit descended into the darkness of the ship.  
  
In the Capsule Corporation Medical Center, the condition of the large man Trunks had brought to the center earlier had stabilized and he was resting however he was shifting about uneasily in his hospital bed, it was dismissed by doctors as a nightmare but something was definitely wrong. Inside the mans head the last things he remembered before passing out from loss of blood kept replaying over and over again. It was exactly the same each time, Trunks the savior of the Earth had just won a match that he, Spopovitch was watching when all of a sudden the ring exploded, the force with which the debris hit him had nearly killed him, but somehow he survived that. But that was not all; he had despite the massive injury remained conscious and was the only person to witness much of the verbal exchange between Trunks and the two demons, Puertas and Trabajos, then for a moment everything went black. When Spopovitch faded back into consciousness he saw Trunks, now with glowing golden hair pounding on one of the demons without mercy, much of the demons blood landed on the face of Spopovitch and ran into his mouth, he was too weak to spit it out and ended up swallowing it. The horror then replayed from the start once again and Spopovitch had no choice but to experience it all over again.  
  
Trunks had overtaken Puertas and Trabajos, and as such he had beaten them to the Heavenly Plane, and judging by the position of their ki, he had a few minutes to spare when it hit him! "Karin's part of the tower is directly below me, I wonder, have any new senzu grown since Gohan fed me the last one all those years ago. If so I'll be able to recover to full strength, and since I'll have recovered completely from the near death state I was in I'll be even stronger than I was before! And with them still weakened, winning this battle should be no problem." Trunks thought to himself though "But my father would have despised me stooping to such tactics, and I much rather die fighting with honor than be victorious through such means." Trunks, his mind made up used his strength he had recovered since dropping off the large man at the medical center, to transform into a Super Saiya-Jin. "I don't think I'll be able to raise my strength to the next level, so I'm just going to have to hope that this is enough" Trunks thought to himself as he saw the forms of Puertas and Trabajos come into view, as specs in the distance rapidly approaching his location.  
  
Back at the Capsule Corporation Medical Center the events kept replaying in the head of Spopovitch, the sense of horror he felt was soon replaced with that of an incredible anger, he kept getting angrier each time the events replayed, so much anger that it filled his body and it felt as if he was about to explode, when finally, he woke up. "The blood! It's the blood!" said Spopovitch as he stood up, a nurse entered the room and watched as the large man fell to his knees, "why did I have to swallow the blood?" Spopovitch asked looking to the sky. "Um sir-" the nurse began, only to be interrupted as suddenly a violent red ki surrounded the body of Spopovitch and pulsed thus destroying many things around it, "Wha-, what is happening to me?" Spopovitch asked in a terrified voice. "Stop it! Stop the pain!" demanded Spopovitch, just as his eyes went completely red and his body began to hover in the air, "I must stop it, MYSELF!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. It was as if Spopovitch was no longer in control of his body, at least not completely, as he suddenly blasted through the roof of the Capsule Corporation building leaving his one witness, in awe. 


	4. Struggle for the Future! Trunks, the Sup...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 4: Struggle for the Future! Trunks, the Super Daring Guy!  
  
"The blood I can smell the blood!" screamed a distressed Spopovitch, who was no longer in complete control of his own body. Spopovitch was experiencing many new sensations such as super speed, super smell, super strength (busting through the Capsule Corp roofing) and flight, yet somehow he wasn't controlling any of this, his body was being pulled in a fashion not unlike that of a magnet towards a scent that was somewhat similar to that of his own blood. Spopovitch gathered that some magical property of the demon blood he had swallowed was changing him fundamentally, and that he was no longer a human being, but not a demon either, he had become something else. Spopovitch struggled to come to grips with this idea, as his body headed towards the scent, which he figured would ultimately end up being either Puertas or Trabajos.  
  
Kaioshin and Kibit finally finished their descent into the ship of Madoshi Babidi; they found themselves in a rather drab room that was quite colorless and metallic in nature however, they were surrounded by two-dozen henchmen of the Madoshi. "I cannot believe he would send such shrimps to face us, it's as if he's spitting in our faces!" exclaimed Kibit as he, powered up to his maximum level, preparing to show his strength to the henchmen of the Madoshi. But before Kibit could launch his fearsome attack he was interrupted, as Babidi who was on the bottom level of the ship watching the events transpire through his crystal ball projected an image of himself in the area where the battle was about to take place. "Wretched Kaioshin, you killed my father and Majin Boo is now sealed off somewhere, you have caused me nothing but grief but now you will die! Then you and your guardian can watch from the heavens as I discover and release Majin Boo and along with him, destroy everything that the Dai-Kaioshin created."  
  
"Why do you want to do such a thing Babidi? Do you want to live in a vacuum?" asked Kaioshin to which Babidi replied, "I don't, I have a different goal than my father Bibidi. After destroying all that Dai- Kaioshin created I plan on using my finely honed magic skills to recreate the universe as I see fit!" "I should have expected as much, you are even worse than your father was, I'm sad that I have no choice but to kill you," said Kaioshin coldly. Kaioshin and Kibit powered up and launched their assault on the minions of Babidi, dealing fatal blow after fatal blow to each of them, leaving none living. Kaioshin then destroyed the seal leading to the next floor of the ship and along with Kibit descended into it, one step closer to the Madoshi.  
  
Back on Earth, Super Saiya-Jin Trunks stood on the edge of the Heavenly Plane as Puertas and Trabajos approached, eventually landing only about 6 yards away from him. "It's you again? Hmmph, guess we didn't get the job done earlier" said Puertas who continued, "Your ki isn't as large as it was before, not nearly as big. Trabajos, I can handle him alone, you do what has to be done so that Lord Dabura can enter this realm." Trabajos started to fly towards the Room of Spirit and Time, but before he could get to the entrance, Trunks bolted in front of him "You will not get past me, I'm not letting either of you let this scum, Dabura into the realm of Earth," said a determined Trunks. Trunks was determined but didn't think he had much of a chance of victory, when all of a sudden he felt an awesome ki approaching!  
  
As Trunks felt the ki at first he wondered if it was a third demon approaching, but he could tell it wasn't, just from the looks on the faces of Puertas and Trabajos who apparently also felt it, Trunks tried to feel the ki again and it came back a lot like that of Trabajos when he was at full power and a lot like that of a very powerful human at the same time, "Who or what could it be?" Trunks wondered. All of a sudden Puertas lashed out at Trabajos "You fool! You were careless when you were fighting this boy earlier! Weren't you? You were bleeding everywhere and not caring enough to watch where! Now not only will we have to deal with this pest but if we don't take care of him fast were going to have to deal with both him and a half-demon at the same time!" "Why's that?" asked Trabajos, Puertas responded "A Half-Demon will fight to kill whatever full demon made it such a thing, it's cause their blood is calling out to them for vengeance! And to make matters worse, the half-demon becomes just as powerful as the demon whose blood it consumed, were in for a real struggle unless we kill this guy before he gets here!" And so the demons powered up, ready to kill Trunks.  
  
In the bottom of his spaceship, Madoshi Babidi mentally contacted his servant Pui-Pui and spoke into his heart, "Pui-Pui, go to the second level of the ship, there you will find Kaioshin and his guardian Kibit, kill Kibit, but leave Kaioshin alive, I wish to kill him by my own hand." Pui- Pui, being completely under the power of the Madoshi simply nodded and said "understood master," before entering a nearby door and taking the elevator to floor 2, he then opened the magically sealed door from the inside and came face to face with Kaioshin and Kibit.  
  
Meanwhile Puertas and Trabajos had begun their assault on Trunks, launching dual Kikoha blasts at him that were low powered enough that he had no problem deflecting them skyward. Suddenly, Trunks was at the stomach of Trabajos delivering a stunning punch to the midsection that he followed up by jamming an elbow into his face! That packed enough of a wallop to send Trabajos sliding on his back to the edge of the Heavenly Plane! Trunks flew above the downed body of the demon and began charging up a huge ki blast, to finish off the weaker of the two henchmen of Dabura but before he could fire it off Puertas propelled himself, head first into Trunks hip knocking him out of the sky and to the ground hard! Trunks already fighting off a limited ki lost a lot of energy from taking the blow. As Trunks got to his feet, Puertas caught him hard in the stomach with a kick that sent him flying into an outside wall of the Room of Spirit and Time! Puertas walked up to Trunks and pulled him up to his feet with one hand before delivering a hard punch to the stomach, he followed that up with another punch to the stomach but when he attempted a third, Trunks caught his fist and squeezed with all his strength! The pain brought Puertas to his knees, looking for the kill Trunks raised his free hand and prepared to finish off Puertas with a point blank ki blast to the head, but before he could get his shot off, the now recovered Trabajos caught him in a full nelson!  
  
Trunks struggled mightily in an effort to break free from the grip of Trabajos, but he couldn't, and while Trabajos held him still, Puertas went to work and began pummeling Trunks! Taking blow after blow head on, Trunks began to fade in and out of consciousness. Things were looking bleak for Trunks when all of a sudden the huge power he had sensed earlier made a spectacular entrance, rocketing in at an amazing speed the man he had saved earlier came crashing through the stomach of Trabajos leaving a gaping hole! While Trunks and Puertas looked on stunned, the large half-demon knocked down Trabajos with one punch before ending the brutal surprise attack by smashing the head of the demon under his foot!  
  
"You demon scum! You and your friend stripped me of my humanity! I'm going to kill you just like I killed him!" an enraged Spopovitch exclaimed to Puertas. Meanwhile an injured Trunks looked at the bloody, mutilated corpse of Trabajos and thought to himself "That's the guy I saved earlier, I cant believe he's the one who got turned into a half-demon, I'm just glad he's on my side. I hope." 


	5. The Gateway is Destroyed! Is All Hope Lo...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 5: The Gateway is destroyed! Is all hope lost?  
  
"Now it's your turn!" screamed an enraged Spopovitch as he lifted his bloody boot off what was the head of Trabajos, Puertas however didn't budge. "Impressive techniques" said the demon, continuing "however I doubt you would of defeated someone like Trabajos if he wasn't already considerably weakened, and I'm in far better condition than he was, therefore you wont even be able to touch me!"  
  
Elsewhere on the Heavenly Plane, Mr. Popo hid in terror; doing his best to avoid being caught in the crossfire of combat that broken out, unfortunately for Popo he was hiding in the room where the fighting would ultimately come to a head at, the gateway between Earth and the Demon Realm of Darkness. Trunks, while severely hurt was still in Super Saiya-Jin, and he began summoning up all the remaining power he had for one last strike at Puertas who was currently using his speed to run circles around Spopovitch who couldn't land a blow on the powerful demon.  
  
Meanwhile deep in space, Kaioshin and Kibit stood face to face with Pui- Pui, a henchmen of the Madoshi, Babidi. Pui-Pui showed little fear of the greatest of all living gods, "Who dies first?" he asked. Kaioshin and Kibit glanced at each other and nodded, before Kaioshin fired a Ki Aigan blast at Pui-Pui! Pui-Pui easily dodged the attack and prepared for a counterstrike, but before he could do so he was caught off guard as Kibit entered the fray, tackling Pui-Pui against the wall of the ship! Pui-Pui managed to throw Kibit off of him before regaining his fighting stance, "I guess you both know you stand no chance against me in one-on-one combat!" said the servant of Madoshi Babidi. "Don't flatter yourself," said Kaioshin coldly. "Either one of us could easily kill you in single combat, however when the fate of all creation is at stake we are more than willing to throw the code of bushido out the window."  
  
Pui-Pui gritted his teeth and took a step back, he didn't seem to be quite as confident as he was at the start of this confrontation. Pui-Pui decided to test Kaioshin to see if he was actually stronger him, Pui-Pui fired a Kikoha blast at his highest power directly at Kaioshin! Kaioshin simply stuck his hand out and caught the blast on his open palm, before dissolving it. That simple action made Pui-Pui lose his cool; he couldn't even think straight he was so panicked, and that was just the opportunity that Kaioshin was looking for! Kaioshin, with incredible speed moved behind Pui- Pui before knocking him to the ground with a well-placed punch to the kidneys! When Pui-Pui got up he had lost track of where Kaioshin was in the room, he quickly turned around, but he wasn't there. Pui-Pui slowly moved around the room, keeping an eye on Kibit when all of a sudden he felt all of his muscles locking up, and he soon couldn't move! Kaioshin reappeared, "I had to move at my highest speed so you couldn't see me while I tried to store enough energy to do this technique," said Kaioshin. "It paralyzes the flow of ki through your body making it impossible to move, Kibit finish him off now while I can still hold him!" shouted Kaioshin.  
  
Kibit nodded before suddenly spreading his arms out their full horizontal length and powering up a large red ball of ki, "Servant of Babidi, this is your end!" shouted Kibit as he brought his arms closer together creating a tiny, yet tremendously powerful ball of energy that he fired at Pui-Pui! Pui-Pui struggled to try and regain control of his ki so that he could dodge the attack, but it was to no avail as the energy blast finished it's journey, hitting Pui-Pui but instead of instantly killing him, the blast went inside of his body and exploded from the inside! All that remained of Pui-Pui was the blood splattered on the ground; Kaioshin and Kibit had emerged victorious over one of Babidi's top henchmen.  
  
Puertas had maintained a solid upper-hand on Spopovitch since the on one- on-one battle between them had begun, mainly because of a slight speed advantage that Puertas enjoyed he was able to dodge the attacks of Spopovitch, that was all about to change however as Trunks who had been gathering his remaining ki for one desperate attack had finished gathering his power! While Puertas continued to dodge the attacks of Spopovitch while taunting him with casual punches to the face, Trunks waited for the right moment and when he saw it he launched himself at Puertas who froze, stunned at the sudden burst of ki coming from where Trunks (who he had pretty much forgotten about) was! Trunks buried his fist deep into the stomach of Puertas and for a moment it seemed like time had frozen as saliva came flying out of the mouth of Puertas, just before he went rocketing through several walls!  
  
"Yes!" Trunks exclaimed, before dropping out of Super Saiya-Jin and back into his normal condition. Spopovitch looked on, surprised at the sudden show of strength by Trunks. "What are you doing? Go on and finish him while you have the chance! I don't have the energy left to do it!" Trunks, unable to move, urged Spopovitch. In the meantime, Puertas had pulled himself out of the rubble that Trunks incredibly powerful punch had buried him in, a scared Mr. Popo went running out of the room. Puertas turned around and right in front of him was his target, the thing he came to breakdown, indeed Puertas had found something, something not unlike a large pulsating blue sphere, shielded by an incredibly powerful magical aura. Indeed, Puertas had found the portal to the Demon Realm of Darkness.  
  
"Kaioshin is even stronger now than he was when he killed my father," said a surprised Babidi. "No matter, I still have Yakon and even if they get past him, my magic is greater than that of my father," thought the Madoshi. Babidi watched through his crystal ball as Kaioshin and Kibit ruptured the seal and went to the next floor of the ship. On that floor Babidi had nothing but a few pathetic henchmen that were defeated with little effort, he could only watch as Kaioshin and Kibit ruptured the last seal and arrived on the bottom floor of the ship, the only thing between them and himself now was a room containing Maju Yakon.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, Puertas had unleashed a volley of energy blasts on the portal in his effort to destroy the magical shielding surrounding it, but before he could finish he was interrupted when Spopovitch walked up from behind the distracted demon and connected with a hard punch to the back that sent Puertas rocketing up against the portal! "Lets finish this!" shouted Spopovitch, Puertas pulled himself up and fired a Kikoha blast at Spopovitch, but Spopovitch saw it coming a mile away and easily dodged the technique before burying his fist in the jaw of Puertas! Puertas after taking Trunks highly damaging blow, plus expending a lot of his energy attacking the portal was now too slow to dodge the attacks of Spopovitch!  
  
Spopovitch was now in full control and he continued his sledgehammer like blows to the body of Puertas, each time knocking him up against the portal, Puertas was no longer trying to dodge as he realized that the blows of Spopovitch were strong enough that each time he got rammed into the portal it was starting to weaken the magical shielding, and so he decided to simply let Spopovitch continue to pound him.  
  
Popo who had ran off earlier had watched a determined Spopovitch walk into the room where he had fled from Puertas, and now some time had passed, anxious to see the outcome of the battle Popo snuck around the corner where he saw Spopovitch beating the demon to a pulp! At first Popo felt relieved until he felt a large disruption in the magical shielding had been opened up, he opened his mouth to shout at Spopovitch to stop but before he could Spopovitch connected with another blow that caused the worst possible thing to happen, the magical shielding that had kept the Earth and the Demon Realm of Darkness separate collapsed. The unthinkable had happened; the two realms were joined together. 


	6. The Wheels of Destruction Turn! A New Ho...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 6: The Wheels of Destruction Turn! A New Hope in Heaven!  
  
"It can't be!" exclaimed a terrified Mr. Popo as he came to the realization that Earth and the Demon Realm of Darkness had been joined together as one, it was only a matter of time now before unthinkable monsters began flooding the Heavenly Plane, Popo ran out of the room screaming in terror. While Popo fled, Spopovitch was unfazed he continued to deliver a vicious beating to Puertas apparently so caught up in the moment he wasn't even paying attention to the portal, which was now visibly crackling with demonic energy.  
  
Trunks, trying to recover from the last surge of energy he output saw Mr. Popo running towards him "You're the one who stopped the Artificial Humans, your Trunks, I thought that was your ki I sensed earlier!" Trunks tried to muster a reply but was just too weak to get one out, Popo cut short his effort to speak, "Don't waste your energy speaking, your strength might be the only chance for this planet to survive now, as a monster that has an enormous ki is about to come through the gateway!"  
  
Kaioshin, along with Kibit had progressed through each and every level of Madoshi Babidi's spaceship, and now at the bottom floor all that stood between them and the Madoshi himself was Maju Yakon. Yakon was not yet in the room with them however; Yakon was with Babidi himself, having been summoned by his master. "My dear pet, these two fools, the Kaioshin and his serf have come to kill us," said Babidi while showing Yakon the intruders through his crystal ball. The Madoshi continued, "You can do as you like to the larger one, however do not kill the Kaioshin, understand this?" asked Babidi before continuing on, Yakon nodded. "I only want you to bring him to the brink of death, as I shall be the one who delivers the killing blow to him." Maju Yakon simply nodded and then lumbered off to do his masters bidding.  
  
On the Heavenly Plane, Mr. Popo knew that he couldn't let Trunks die, so he placed his hand on him and transferred some of his own ki to Trunks, giving him enough power to once again move around and fly, before Trunks could fly off to the portal to face whatever was coming out of it he was cutoff by Mr. Popo, "Trunks you shall not proceed any farther, it would mean your death" said Mr. Popo somberly. "But if I don't, everyone on this planet is going to die at the hands of Dabura!" said Trunks, to which Popo replied, "That will most assuredly happen if you go to face him now, in your present condition you are far too weak to do combat even with those demons you were fighting earlier". "Well what do you want me to do then, run away?" Trunks hissed at Popo.  
  
Spopovitch in the meantime continued to deliver a beating to Puertas, a beating the likes of which the demon had never experienced, Puertas now on deaths door began laughing, he may be about to die but he had accomplished his mission and now Lord Dabura would plunge this Earth along with the rest of this realm into darkness. The laughter only managed to make the already angry Spopovitch even madder than he was! He held up Puertas by the neck, "tell me, what is so funny that you laugh about it as I prepare to kill you?" asked Spopovitch. Puertas laughed some more and said, "it's simple, by fighting here you just helped me open the gateway between realms, you have helped Dabura make his entrance to this world," Puertas laughed some more and then spit some blood in the face of Spopovitch. "Go to hell you vermin!" shouted Spopovitch, rage boiling over as he shoved his free hand through the chest of Puertas! He pulled it out causing the floor to become covered in more blood and now demon innards, finally using one hand he, with great effort crushed the head of Puertas. "So, this Dabura will arrive in our realm right here, well he'll find me waiting for him!" thought the mighty Spopovitch.  
  
"You need to go and recover your strength Trunks, train, do whatever you can, just make sure you get strong enough to stop Dabura," said Mr. Popo. "Train? You want me to go and train?" replied Trunks, "I don't have time to train! By the time I finish training he'll have wiped out the whole planet, I've seen a power similar to this before, a bit smaller in fact and it's absolutely devastating!" Finally Mr. Popo had lost his patience, "If you die now, which you will if you go to fight nobody will be left that can stop Dabura, nobody! If you leave now and gain strength, no matter what the casualties are at least some of creation has a chance for survival! You have no choice, don't you understand that?"  
  
Maju Yakon entered the room that Kaioshin and Kibit were in through a door that Babidi had temporarily sealed with his magic; both Kaioshin and Kibit were seized with fear, as they could both identify this fearsome demon beast. "Damn, I cannot believe that Babidi is strong enough that he can bend a creature as powerful as Yakon to do his bidding!" said a stunned Kibit. "This should not shock you, the Madoshi has powerful magic, too powerful, thus we cant let him escape alive," said Kaioshin to his longtime bodyguard. Kaioshin and Kibit looked at each other and nodded before lunging at Yakon!  
  
Trunks looked back in the direction where Capsule Corporation was, then said to Mr. Popo, "You're right, damn, I hate this but I have no choice! Mr. Popo you and the man who assisted us, both of you come to the Capsule Corporation building, I'll meet you there and we can figure out our next move!" Popo nodded and Trunks left the Heavenly Plane, Popo however had different plans as he thought to himself, "I'll save the man, if I can, however I love this place too much to leave it, it would seem that Kami and I will be re-united at last"  
  
Spopovitch waited at the portal, ready to jump Dabura as he came out of it, however Spopovitch felt himself suddenly being crushed under a tremendous force and suddenly found his self thrown up against a wall! Spopovitch felt like he was stuck in a giant hurricane, when it finally let up he opened his eyes and as his vision faded back to normal he realized he could see the other world on the opposite side of the portal now, he could only watch as a small group of demons emerged from it, all of them getting on one knee, waiting until their Lord Dabura eventually stepped through the portal.  
  
Meanwhile in the heavens emergency arrangements were being made to send a mighty warrior back to earth, for a single day. 


	7. Accidental Fusion! Birth of a Super Warr...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 7: Accidental Fusion! Birth of a Super Warrior! I Shall Change the Course of Evolution!  
  
As Dabura stepped through the portal the throng of lower demons that somewhat resembled gargoyles arose and raised their rather unimpressive powers to their maximum level, shredding up the brown tunics they had been wearing. They awaited the first command of their master, however Dabura paid no attention to his minions as he felt an amazingly large ki flowing from Spopovitch who had just got back to his feet after being caught in the middle of the initial ki burst from Dabura upon his entry into this realm, "I cant sense Puertas or Trabajos, and your ki feels much like that of Trabajos, so obviously those fools created a half-demon and then let their guards down long enough for it to kill them" said the demon lord, the only response from Spopovitch.. was a smile.  
  
Babidi watched through his crystal ball as Kaioshin and Kibit launched their initial assault on Maju Yakon, an assault of physical attacks that failed to damage the fearsome demon beast, "I was lucky to find a creature as powerful as Yakon, on the world of darkness that is Ankoku, I must say however that if I did not feel I was close to finding Majin Boo that I would have looked into the Demon World of Darkness and pulled out the headman of it, Dabura. I would of done it a while ago actually but Yakon has handled any opposition I have crossed with ease, this might be different though." the Madoshi thought to himself as he watched the battle unfold.  
  
After having their initial attacks repelled Kaioshin and Kibit regrouped, "Damn, he's strong," said a flustered Kibit. The towering form of Maju Yakon would lead one to believe that he doesn't command tremendous speed and agility, that however is not the case and Yakon demonstrated this as he propelled himself off a wall of the ship and in what seemed like an instant was behind Kibit, Kibit turned around to block the forthcoming attack but, it never came! Yakon had performed the zanzouken technique, leaving behind an after image of himself, Kaioshin and Kibit couldn't see him with there eyes so they tried to feel his ki but before they could get a grip on it, Yakon appeared beside them, taking them by surprise and allowing him to tackle the two of them into a wall of the ship, the impact they hit with was so devastating it knocked a tiny dent into the magically enhanced ship walls.  
  
Back in his chamber, Babidi was pleased with the way the fight was progressing, "Yakon is even stronger than I thought, he seems to be more than a match for these two meddlers, once they are disposed of I will have no more opposition in my way on my quest to find Majin Boo," thought the Madoshi before continuing his thought, "though I must say I'm surprised I haven't found him by now. I've read most of the notes of my father and have been going to only the most populated planets, with the exception of when I was searching for henchmen, much like father did. Yet I still haven't found Boo, I have to suspect that some sort of cataclysmic event occurred on the planet Majin Boo is on and the population of it has been lowered and thus this ship which I've been using to sense the life energy on planets isn't detecting the proper planet, it's the only reason I can imagine," thought the Madoshi as he watched his charge Yakon do battle with his mortal enemies.  
  
Back on Earth, Trunks was flying with a suppressed ki, he was on his way back to Capsule Corporation HQ, where he planned to heal his wounds and regain his strength at his personal healing chamber, then he planned to do something that he felt has been long overdue, he had over the last several years built up a lot of strength, he figured that he must be close to the next level of Super Saiya-Jin, he remembered the awesome power that Gohan displayed at the Cell Games in the alternate timeline, he wasn't sure if that would be enough for him to win against this Dabura creep though, Trunks thought that he might have to do something else, something that would change the course of Saiya-Jin evolution. Trunks knew he could achieve the goal he had in mind, but he wasn't sure if he would have the time to do it without Dabura wiping the earth clean of all of its inhabitants.  
  
"Grin for now," Dabura said to Spopovitch before continuing, "I was simply going to spit on you and turn you into stone as I do to most who are unworthy of fighting me, but your attitude has made me decide to put you in your place first," said the demon king. "You're awful sure of yourself," retorted Spopovitch continuing, "of course so was the last one!" he exclaimed as he unloaded on Dabura with a punch to the jaw that packed incredible force! The head of the demon king snapped back, and a moment passed. then Dabura started laughing! "If that's the best you can muster, you're done for!" he said, as he lowered his head and looked Spopovitch in the eyes. Spopovitch appeared somewhat unnerved and wasn't ready for the sudden attack of Dabura who caught Spopovitch off guard with a knee lift that hit with enough force to raise Spopovitch into the air and send him sliding across the floor a short distance! "Can you not amuse me anymore than this?" asked Dabura as Spopovitch regained his vertical base, knowing that the noose of death seemed to be getting tighter around his neck every second and that unless he did something fast, he was done for.  
  
Kaioshin and Kibit were flustered with the way their battle with Yakon was progressing, or rather how it wasn't progressing, as the demon beast had proved to be resistant to all their attacks up to this point, they felt they had held back on using ki blasts judiciously for long enough, and that now was the time to let loose! Simultaneously the pair powered up and unleashed their strongest possible blast, hoping to possibly vaporize the monster, they were shocked however when he simply opened his mouth and swallowed their blast! "Crap!" exclaimed Kaioshin continuing, "He must be able to feed off of ki based attacks! I hate to say the situation is looking bad Kibit, but it's almost as if we cant possibly injure this monster at our level!" Kaioshin and Kibit circled around Yakon and prepared to strike at him once again, but he had anticipated their next move and swung one of his large legs at the pair, hitting both of them at the same time with a devastating roundhouse kick! Kaioshin and his bodyguard went flying separate directions, hitting opposite walls of the ship, the force of their impact caused each of them to lose one of their Potara earrings, a split second later a super warrior was born.  
  
Spopovitch tried to charge Dabura once again but was stopped in his tracks when Dabura held out his hand and generated a gust of wind so powerful that it sent Spopovitch flying out of the room into the middle of the Heavenly Plane causing him to land on his skull with incredible force beside a shocked Mr. Popo! Spopovitch was clearly unconscious; Popo looked at the body and realized he was still alive, acting quickly he used his ki to float the body of Spopovitch in the air before mentally mapping a path for it to follow, he then sent it rocketing from the Heavenly Plane towards the Capsule Corporation. Dabura walked out with his horde of demons behind him "where is he at?" he asked Popo. "Nowhere you should be concerned with, you can fight me now!" said Popo; sure he was about to be killed. "Fight you? Is this some sort of joke?" asked Dabura before continuing, "I wouldn't waste my time on such garbage!" Dabura spit on Popo, Popo stood puzzled for a moment then recoiled in horror as he found his body suddenly solidifying, within seconds Mr. Popo was nothing more than a statue.  
  
In the heavens Enma Daiou finished looking over the paperwork and said, "Yes, everything seems to be in order for you to return to Earth for this one day, are you sure you can make a difference though against such an awesome foe, Son Gohan?" asked Enma, the only reply he received was a nod of determination from the warrior. 


	8. Miracle Super Power! Son Gohan meets the...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 8: Miracle Super Power! Son Gohan meets the Demon King!  
  
After a flight that seemed to last an eternity, Trunks arrived just outside the doors of the Capsule Corporation. To his surprise he found his mom leaving the building, "what happened at the tournament? The TV coverage was interrupted for some reason and never came back on the air," she said to him, a somewhat worried look on her face. "I really don't have time to explain it all, so I'll be brief. The earth is facing a greater threat than the artificial humans, it's strong, real strong and I think the only way I'm going to be able to beat it is to go to a higher level of power then I've ever reached before. I'm going to go to the healing chamber and regain my strength, then start training to go to the next level. In the meantime Mr. Popo and an extremely large man should be on their way here, make sure they get to see me. I recommend you stay inside until this situation is dealt with," Trunks told his mother, who nodded while looking blue in the face at the prospect of something more dangerous than the Artificial Humans.  
  
Meanwhile in the spaceship of the Madoshi Babidi, Maju Yakon had just witnessed the bodies of the Kaioshin and his bodyguard Kibit be drawn together after each of them had one of their earrings knocked off, all of a sudden instead of feeling 2 rather large ki signals he now only felt 1, and it was enormous! The light that was being emitted from the source of the large ki temporarily blinded Yakon, finally when the light died down what stood before him was a being that in terms of body build and style of dress resembled Kibit, but was more like the Kaioshin in all other aspects. The new being examined its body and asked, "What has happened to us? We are now one, it would seem," said the being as if it was talking to another being within itself. It looked down at its feet and saw two of their earrings it picked them up and was struck with the realization of what had happened, "it would seem that these earrings we have worn for the longest time, will fuse together the wearers if each wears only one," it concluded. Quickly the newly formed being shifted it's attention to the matter at hand, "You can call me Kaiobit, and this form while less than favorable has provided me with an awesome powerup and now you shall die Maju Yakon!" declared the super warrior as he powered up to prepare to assault the fearsome demon beast.  
  
In the afterlife, Enma Daiou was with Son Gohan who was ready to make his return to the world of the living for a single day, a day he planned to use to fight the kingpin of the Demon World of Darkness, Dabura with the fate of not just the earth, but the entire universe on the line as well. Enma had made all the preparations necessary and so he said, "Son Gohan I have an escort on the way to guide you back to the earth," to which Gohan replied, "I don't need one, I learned a technique from my father while training with him these past few years that will let me reach this Dabura fellow in second, it's called instantaneous movement." Enma quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Then why haven't you gone yet?" Gohan looked at Enma and said, "Because I've been trying to sense just how much power this guy has, and it just seems like his power has no end. Still I think I can manage something," he said grimly.  
  
At Capsule Corporation, Trunks was now in the custom healing chamber his mother had built for him a short time ago trying to regain his strength, he figured about thirty minutes is all he would need to get back to full power. While he was in the chamber he tried to keep track of any powers that could be arriving at the building to make sure the building wasn't attacked and to also track the possible arrival of Mr. Popo and the man he saved who turned into a half-demon. He suddenly sensed a heavily damaged power approaching at a very fast rate, he could tell the power had been unconscious recently and was just now coming to its senses, it felt like the power of the half-demon, but he couldn't sense Mr. Popo. Indeed the body of Spopovitch was presently coming to rest just outside the Capsule Corporation building, as the last bit of ki Mr. Popo used to send it on this journey gently placed the now barely conscious body of Spopovitch on the ground, right in front of Trunks mother Bulma who got the medical staff right away.  
  
The newly formed Kaiobit moved with incredible speed and in an instant was face to face with Maju Yakon! Yakon reacted pulling back one of his claws ready to take a massive swipe at his powered up foe but Kaiobit was ready! He intercepted the claw of the beast and with a simple tug detached it from its body! Yakon let out a scream of anguish and was staggering about the room in pain, Kaiobit knew this was his chance to end the fight! Using his newfound speed he found himself directly behind the monster, he leapt into the air and delivered a kick that sent the monsters head flying off of its body into the wall of the spaceship before hitting the ground with a squish. Kaiobit walked up to the final door that Babidi had magically sealed himself away in, "His magic should be no match for the ki energy we can generate, not anymore anyway," said the fusion of the Kaioshin and his Guardian as he placed his hand on the door and generated an awesome amount of energy that obliterated the door entirely. Kaiobit now found himself staring down Babidi; his mission was at last on the verge of completion.  
  
Dabura was finally ready to address the lesser demons that had come into the realm with him and so he had them gather in the middle of the Heavenly Plane. "You know why we are here," said the demon king continuing, "I want the lot of you to leave this place and kill everything you come across, if you run into any beings of exceptional power report back to me. Though I don't think you will have to as that half-demon I pummeled earlier had the strongest ki I can sense and he's not in the greatest shape now. Though there could be something stronger keeping its ki suppressed, now go forth and cleanse this world for me!" commanded Dabura. After the demons flew off Dabura walked to the edge of the Heavenly Plane and thought aloud, "this has been quite an easy world to conquer," before he could continue his thought however he sensed a fairly large ki appear behind him out of nowhere! "Who are you," Dabura growled to the one impudent enough to interrupt him during this moment of satisfaction, "my name is Son Gohan and I'm here to kill you," replied the young man in an orange gi who had a halo.  
  
It would be another 15 minutes until Trunks would be healed back to full power, he had been keeping his ki suppressed to buy himself some time to try and reach the next level of Super Saiya-Jin once he got back to full health. He was now disturbed however as he felt a horde of beings with a malicious ki spreading across the planet, and while their ki was nothing spectacular it would be more than enough to cause massive devastation. He had sensed the power of Dabura shortly before he made his way through the portal and was shocked at how big it was, he decided to try and feel it out again just to understand how much he would need to improve to catch it, he also felt another fairly large ki by Dabura, "my god, that ki. it can't be!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"You're going to kill me," said Dabura who sounded amused before continuing, "I see you have a halo, I find it funny that a warrior of such low caliber is the best that the heavens could muster," said the demon king. "Let me show you just how low caliber I am," Gohan, replied before powering up and transforming into a Super Saiya-Jin! Dabura took a step back, "I see, that is more along the lines of what I expected, but you're still no match for me," gloated the demon king. "Oh, I'm not done yet," said Gohan continuing, "I've been busy training with my father in the afterlife almost non-stop the past several years, one day he found a way to surpass Super Saiya-Jin and so did I!" exclaimed Gohan as his ki shot through the roof and raised his power to the next level, it was Super Saiya- Jin 2! The massive ki Gohan generated pushed Dabura back slightly before he regained his foothold, as he looked Gohan in the eye and watched the electricity arcing around the body of the Saiya-Jin he was horrified to realize they were evenly matched. 


	9. WideOpen Power Devastates the Heavenly P...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 9: Wide-Open Power Devastates the Heavenly Plane! Sayonara Babidi!  
  
Gohan and Dabura were emitting incredible amounts of energy, if anything was clear it was that nobody on the planet, not even Trunks was in the league of these two in terms of power. Gohan stood waiting for his foe to make the first move but it wasn't happening, "I guess I'll lead," Gohan declared before lunging at Dabura ready to strike, but just as Gohan was about to deliver the opening blow of the battle Dabura used his speed to slip behind the Saiya-Jin where he connected with a full force kick to the back of the neck, or at least he thought he did, as Gohan had anticipated this maneuver and used the zanzouken technique to get behind Dabura where he connected with a roundhouse kick that knocked the demon king out of the air and into the middle of the Heavenly Plane! Dabura calmly got back to his feet, he was surprised to have been knocked down but he wasn't about to lose his cool, "not bad, but lets see you if you keep up with me now!" Dabura exclaimed as he gathered a small amount of his ki and then fired it towards the ground to launch himself at Gohan with incredible speed! Gohan wasn't ready as Dabura appeared just above him and fired a medium strength kikoha blast that at point blank range was enough to send Gohan rocketing back to the hard tiled floor of the Heavenly Plane! "I'm done with you!" shouted Dabura who with amazing speed gathered a massive amount of ki, which he fired towards Gohan in the form of an extremely wide red wave! "Crud!" Gohan thought as he saw the huge mass of energy coming towards him, he had to react quickly and he did! Gohan slowed the blast of his rival by firing a small kikoha blast of his own into the oncoming wave, Gohan continued to pour his ki into it until he sent the blast flying back towards Dabura! Dabura easily avoided the returned blast but was caught off guard when Gohan appeared behind him via instantaneous movement! Dabura turned around to put up a defensive, but it was too late! Gohan had already released a low power Kamehameha! While it didn't posses nearly the power the attack normally does it was more than enough to send the body of Dabura flying the length of the Heavenly Plane! Dabura regained control and remained floating in the air, "you're shaping up to be quite the challenge," the demon king said to his opponent.  
  
Bridgetown had come a long way since the days when the Artificial Humans reigned supreme over the planet; it was a site of one of the battles between Trunks and the evil duo. After many years Bridgetown had, through great effort finally been restored to its former glory, but now that glory was about to disappear again as four of the lesser demons that Dabura had dispatched from the Heavenly Plane had arrived in the city! These demons possessed no incredible amount of power, but at power levels between 4000 and 16000 they had far more than what would be necessary to wipeout any city on the earth! The demons wasted no time in destroying buildings and killing any citizens they set their eyes on, in a matter of a minutes Bridgetown was reduced to a mass of rubble and dead bodies. Unfortunately this wasn't only happening in Bridgetown, this scene was playing out in cities all over the earth and with no Dragonballs existent in this world, these people were dead forever.  
  
Meanwhile atop the Heavenly Plane, Dabura and Son Gohan stopped flying and descended onto the slightly damaged tile surface of the Heavenly Plane where the various Kamis' of earth once lived. They lunged at each other with incredible speed, Dabura tried to lead with a punch but Gohan caught his hand and squeezed with all his strength! While Dabura reeled back in pain Gohan connected with a punch that sent Dabura crashing into what was Kami's palace! Gohan quickly fired a kikoha blast at the downed body of Dabura, this caused Dabura to fly upwards as Gohan had anticipated and he used instantaneous movement to arrive at the face of his adversary, catching him by surprise! Gohan drove his elbow hard into Dabura's jaw stunning the demon king long enough for Gohan to grab him by the arm and throw him back to the tiled floor of the Heavenly Plane with such velocity that a giant crack split across the entire surface! Gohan hovered over his downed foe and unleashed a flurry of small energy blasts that all hit their target, finally Gohan felt he had softened up Dabura long enough and he gathered as much ki as he could into right fist before flying full throttle at the vulnerable form of his adversary, he intended to drill a hole through the chest of the kingpin of the Demon Realm of Darkness! Just before he would have connected however Dabura rolled away causing Gohan to falter just long enough for Dabura to gain the advantage! The demon king immediately went on the offensive knocking Gohan into the air with an uppercut, which he followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent Gohan rocketing back towards the palace! Gohan thought he'd catch Dabura by surprise again by using instantaneous movement just before impact, and so he did winding up right behind the demon king! But Dabura wasn't going to be tricked by that technique anymore! He thrust an elbow backwards into the stomach of Gohan with such force that the Saiya-Jin fell to his knees! "You were a fool to try that again," the demon king told Gohan before placing his hand on the face of his opponent and unleashing a kikoha blast that sent Gohan flying off the edge of the Heavenly Plane and plummeting towards the earth below! After a second the Saiya-Jin regained control and floated back onto the edge of the Heavenly Plane and looked Dabura in the eyes, "not bad, done with the warm-up?" he asked before cracking a smile.  
  
Meanwhile at the Capsule Corporation, Trunks was still in his healing chamber sensing the ongoing battle, "that ki, until it got unbelievably huge resembled that of my mentor Gohan," he thought to himself. A robotic voice spoke indicating that Trunks had one-minute remaining in the chamber until the healing process was finished, "good, I'll be out of here soon, the way things are developing I might not have to train to help finish this crisis. Maybe I'm powerful enough that if I interfered in the ongoing battle it would tip the balance in favor of whoever it is fighting Dabura? But then there is also the issue of protecting the areas that are being attacked by the lesser powers that I feel," Trunks struggled with making the decision on what to do when he was informed he could leave the healing chamber. "Hmm, I have an idea," Trunks said as he pushed open the door of the standing rectangular chamber from the inside, "but first I better get some different clothes on," he said as he looked at his outfit he was presently wearing, it was drenched in his blood and sweat, he decided to go and equip the Saiya-Jin battle armor his mom in the other timeline had made for him.  
  
"Well, Babidi it would seem the end to you're reign of terror has come," said Kaiobit as he closed in on the Madoshi, "don't kill me! I can help you," shrieked Babidi. "I really don't think you can," said Kaiobit as he moved in on the Madoshi. "Hear me out!" exclaimed a panicking Babidi, "I heard you say that the form you are in is less than favorable, well I think I know of a way using my magic that I could split you back into two, I'll do it if you let me go," he said. "That's it? That's your grand offer?' before Babidi had a chance to respond he found the large hand of Kaiobit covering his face, a second later Babidi, the son of Bibidi who had spent most of his life searching for Majin Boo was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes! "I would rather stick in this form, unpleasant as it may be rather than have let the Madoshi live," said Kaiobit before continuing; "he was quite foolish to think I would let the likes of him use his magic on me." "Now though, I have one more task to perform before this situation is over with," Kaiobit thought to himself.  
  
Trunks, now wearing his Saiya-Jin battle armor started his way through the halls of the Capsule Corporation, he bumped into his mom just outside of her regular quarters. "Earlier I sensed a power arriving here, it felt like that big guy I told you about, was it him?" Trunks asked his mother. Bulma nodded then said, "A big guy arrived here, but no Mr. Popo," to which Trunks responded, "I didn't sense his arrival, this probably means he's dead," said Trunks angrily. The Saiya-Jin continued, "That big guy, what kind of shape is he in now?" "Remarkably good shape," said Bulma, adding, "He's practically ready to go but I've had the staff stalling him because I know you wanted to see him." "The fact he's part demon must mean he can heal faster also," Trunks thought to himself. "By the way has he mentioned his name yet?" Trunks asked his mother. "Oh yes, he did, his name is Spopovitch," Bulma replied. "Spopovitch eh?" said Trunks continuing, "I need to talk to him immediately, the lives of many people could very well rest in his hands."  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiobit had exited the ship of the now deceased Madoshi Babidi and found himself back on the surface of the planet the ship had landed on, planet Poyo. "I must now carefully dispose of this ship, so that no other dark hearted fiend finds it," Kaiobit thought to himself. "If I vaporize the ship, it could possibly destroy all the magic inside of it too, but a chance some magic would escape into the atmosphere also exists and that would cause havoc wherever it ended up. It's just too risky I cannot do it. But what can be done?" Kaiobit struggled with the thought, "Perhaps I can levitate the ship with my ki and then thrust it off towards a corner of the universe where no life exists, for now that's probably my best bet," Kaiobit decided to set about doing this. He focused his ki onto the ship and lifted it off the ground of the planet Poyo and into the air, with intense concentration he turned it in the direction he wished it to travel and sent it rocketing away into the depths of space, hopefully to never be seen again. "At last, it's over," he said to himself before using Kai-Kai to teleport back to Kaioshin-Kai.  
  
Trunks entered the room where Spopovitch was and introduced himself before continuing, "Spopovitch, I need to know, back on the Heavenly Plane what chain of events took place that caused you to wind up here?" This caused Spopovitch to grimace, "it was horrible, Dabura came through the portal along with a lot of other demons and I tried to fight him. But he shrugged off my attacks as if they were nothing, the next thing I know I've been defeated and find myself floating towards this building somehow." This raised Trunks ire, "how utterly foolish of you to attack him, didn't you sense the difference between his power and you're own?" barked Trunks. "I have no clue what you're talking about," said Spopovitch, this caused Trunks to come to a realization. Trunks thought hard and he never once remembered Spopovitch performing a Kikoha or showing any form of ki control at all, except that he flew onto the Heavenly Plane. "Were you in control of you're body when you were flying earlier?" Trunks asked, somewhat curiously, "No, it was like I was being drawn to the demons somehow, I could smell the demons and my body pulled me to them." "I know why, it must have been because the demon who's blood you swallowed was near where I was and you're body pulled you to him. I recall them saying something about a half-demon having his blood call for vengeance." Trunks replied before continuing, "I have plans for you, to stop the other demons while I try to handle Dabura along with whoever is fighting him right now, but for you to do that I'm going to have to give you a crash course in how to control ki."  
  
Son Gohan took a deep breath and then began raising his ki to its maximum level, Dabura did the same. Both warriors had their power rising to tremendous levels, however eventually Gohan's ki stopped growing while that of Dabura kept skyrocketing! Together their powers tore the tiles from the Heavenly Plane, the stone statue that was Mr. Popo was knocked over and shattered into pieces! The Heavenly Plane had been badly damaged by the tremendous wide-open power these two were generating. Finally done powering up, Dabura felt Gohan's power that was far lesser than his own, and said, "Is that all you got?" 


	10. “I'm still going to destroy you!“ Son Go...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 10: "I'm still going to destroy you!" Son Gohan Delivers an All or Nothing All Out Assault!  
  
"You have great power, but I'm still going to destroy you!" Gohan said defiantly to Dabura who had just powered up to a truly fearsome level, higher than even Gohan could go. "Is that so? Lets see how confident you are after you have sampled my power!" All of a sudden the Demon King appeared right at Gohans face, Gohan was caught off guard, he wasn't even able to follow Daburas movements at this speed! "Goodbye," said the Demon King as he launched a massive ki blast at point blank range, but he had hesitated just long enough before doing so to give Gohan a chance to cover! Gohan got off a kikoha blast at the last possible second to stop the blast from hitting his face, instead his blast slowed the forward progress of Daburas blast enough for him to flip out of the way and let it pass harmlessly by him. "Damn, he's strong and quick too," Gohan thought to himself before continuing, "I might have to use some trickery to win this fight."  
  
Meanwhile, Spopovitch had just parted ways with Trunks who very briefly taught him the basics of ki control, such as flight, the kikoha, sensing ki and that the depth of energy is not unlimited and needs to be conserved. Spopovitch had a very rudimentary understanding of the concepts but he was a quick enough learner to now totally under his own control be flying towards the city of Udora, where he could feel the presence of many lesser demons, "I cant wait to encounter these monsters," Spopovitch thought to himself, continuing "I'll make them pay for what their wretched leader did to me, my new powers will be more than sufficient to dispatch of these weaklings," he thought to himself as he continued to rocket towards his destination.  
  
"Dabura, I'm going to end this battle now! I'm going to overpower and defeat you in one blow! "Dabura laughed at this statement, "I'm far stronger than you, surely you know that if anyone is going to win with a single blow it shall be I!" "Great, he's falling for it," Gohan thought to himself before issuing a challenge, "if your so confident in your power then why don't you try matching the most powerful ki blast you can muster against my best?" Dabura wondered what he was up to, "it's likely he's going to try use that instantanious movement trick of his again to catch me off guard so he can dodge my blast and get a free shot at me, I've already demonstrated that I wont fall for such a technique anymore but he must be getting desperate, and thus be getting sloppy as well, he'll be surprised when he throws himself directly into the path of my final blow," the demon king thought to himself before saying, "Fine, if that is how you wish to be finished off lets go."  
  
Back on Kaioshin Kai at last, Kaiobit was in deep meditation having accomplished his longtime goal of eliminating the Madoshi Babidi, as he sat alone on Kaioshin-Kai he felt he could finally relax, but he soon felt his meditations being disturbed by a large amount of demonic energy being released on the earth, "that cant be possible," he thought to himself continuing, "the earth has a Kami though does it not?" Sensing that something was wrong Kaiobit decided to take immediate action and used Kai- Kai to teleport onto the earth.  
  
Trunks felt two huge ki's swelling up on the Heavenly Plane, "it looks like the battle is about to be decided, I better hurry!" He thought to himself before transforming into a Super Saiya-Jin, "I cant win this on my own but with the arrival of whoever this is that is fighting Dabura, I might be able to swing the battle in his favor, but I have to be careful not to get in his way, because if I do I might give Dabura a critical advantage!" Trunks continued on his way to the Heavenly Plane at top speed.  
  
Spopovitch in the meantime had just touched down in the city of Udora, a short distance outside of an area where he sensed the ki of a group of lesser demons, immediately springing into action he rushed at top speed into the middle of the city where he found three demons, two were busy destroying cars and buildings while the other had a ki blast charged up and was about to kill a terrified group of innocent bystanders! Moving quickly Spopovitch was almost instantly immediately in front of the demon, he grasped his hand and taunted the demon, "why don't you try that on me?" The demon did not back down from the challenge and immediately launched the blast which Spopovitch at point blank range managed to catch in his hand and throw up into the atmosphere! "Your not in my league!" Declared Spopovitch as his mammoth hand enveloped the head of the demon, a moment later he tore the head clean off of the beast killing it instantly! "Get out of here now!" He declared to the shocked onlookers who wasted no time following orders and evacuating so Spopovitch could deal with the other two demons without having to worry about protecting them.  
  
Gohan and Dabura had begun charging up their ki blasts some time ago and now both of them were struggling to hold on to the unbelievable amounts of ki energy in their hands! "This is it for you Dabura I'm going to kill you now!" Gohan declared as he let his kikoha blast loose so did Dabura! Instead of the beams colliding Dabura's blast sliced right through Gohans like it was nothing and tore through Gohan as well! "You lose weakling!" Exclaimed the demon king surprised at the lack of attempted trickery by his opponent, then he noticed something was wrong, Gohan was just standing there not damaged in the slightest! Quickly the horrified Dabura realized that Gohan had used a very advanced version of the Zanzouken technique that he could project an image with and control it almost like a puppeteer would a puppet! Quickly Dabura turned around but before he could do anything he found himself on the receiving end of a full power Kamehameha! Gohan continued to pour as much of his ki as he could into the blast a dangerous amount of energy that drained him of most of his remaining reserve to unleash! Finally the attack reached it's conclusion, Dabura's ki had dropped sharply but it wasn't enough to kill him! The demon king was in bad shape though, he was flat on his back in a world of pain unable to get up! Unfortuantley Gohan was worse off, having used up almost all of his energy on that all or nothing Kamehameha he staggered backwards for a moment, "Damn, it wasn't enough" he thought to himself before collapsing to the ground unconscious! 


	11. A New Kami! Miracle Super Transformation...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 11: A New Kami! Miracle Super Transformation!  
  
The Heavenly Plane was finally in view of Trunks; he had felt one of the powers fade away while he was gone while the other one shrunk substantially! Finally landing upon the devastated Heavenly Plane he saw the forms of the two titans who had been doing battle lying prone on the ground. Upon getting close enough to make out both forms clearly a chill shot up his spine, "Gohan!" exclaimed the shocked hero. He could feel a faint ki, Gohan was still alive and so Trunks touched down at the side of his wounded friend and placed his hands on him, and begun to transfer him some of his ki to ensure his survival! "Hang in there, Gohan!" thought Trunks as he poured his ki into Gohan until his mentor opened his eyes!  
  
Kaiobit suddenly arrived on the Heavenly Plane via his Kai-Kai technique! He landed by the portal to the Demon World of Darkness, and indeed his worst fears were confirmed, "The seal has been broken and the realms have been linked!" he declared to himself, horrified at the reality of the situation. Instinctively he began searching for frighteningly malicious ki's across the planet and he noticed that at the moment there were only a few, the largest of which was very near him. "This must of happened very recently, it would seem the Demon World of Darkness is just now setting foot into this territory, there is still a chance to beat the demons back and reseal the portal!" Kaiobit thought.  
  
The two lesser demons that had been smashing up cars turned their attention to Spopovitch, who had just crushed the head of one of their comrades. The winged beasts took flight towards Spopovitch, who cut loose with his rather untrained Kikoha blast that still packed enough of a punch to put the beasts onto the ground! With his foes on the ground Spopovitch leapt into the air and came down hard on each of the demons, driving his knee into each of their necks, snapping them instantly! "I could get used to this," thought Spopovitch who then began to scan for the ki of more demons to wipeout, before taking flight to meet his next set of foes.  
  
"Tr-Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed as he came to his senses, he saw a smile come over the face of his former pupil. Just as quickly though Trunks turned away with a scowl, for Dabura had struggled back to his feet as well! "Damn it all!" said Trunks aloud as he went beyond Super Saiya-Jin into Ultimate Super Saiya-Jin, realizing that even in his weakened state Dabura was still too powerful for him to defeat! Still, wanting to protect the weakened Gohan, Trunks charged at Dabura top speed and let loose with a ki packed punch that Dabura simply side-stepped prior to delivering a chop that struck Trunks with such insane velocity that he could feel almost his entire body go numb as he was launched through a wall into an empty room, well not quite empty, laying in a corner was some type of gnarled looking wooden staff, Trunks crawled over to it and tried to use it to help him struggle back to his feet, when all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head!  
  
"Listen well," the voice said to Trunks before continuing "I am the former Kami of the Earth I am communicating to you from the Other World, I am aware of the gravity of your situation right now. And I understand that things look grim, but that staff your holding onto right now, it is the key to both your salvation and that of everyone else, it comes with a high price though!" Trunks responded determined, "I don't care what the cost! I'm willing to do anything!"  
  
Son Gohan got to his feet and assumed a fighting stance, he had very little power left just what Trunks had given him to ensure his survival, while Dabura was still very strong in spite of everything that Gohan had done to him! "I enjoyed our battle, but it like all good things must come to an end!" the Demon King declared as he began gathering ki for a killing blast, Gohan could only watch powerlessly as he was about to be erased from existence! Dabura had finished gathering ki and was about to cut loose with the finishing maneuver when all of a sudden he was nailed in the back with a ki blast that caused him to lose his concentration and his would be final blow fizzled out! Dabura turned around to see Kaiobit staring him down, "Just as I suspected, you have found a way into this half of the universe. I will have to slay you with my own hand to prevent the ruination of this realm!"  
  
"The price is Trunks, you will become the new Kami of the Earth, it is a job that will change your life forever and is a great responsibility. In exchange for accepting this task you will absorb my vast knowledge through the very staff that your holding right now and it will enable you to unlock your latent power a power that I sense is so great that it will make saving this world a simple matter. When your ready Trunks, simply place your hands on top of the staff, clear your mind and concentrate on absorbing the information from it." Said the voice of the former Kami of the Earth. Trunks knowing full well the consequences of this decision placed his hands on the top of the staff, cleared his mind and began to absorb the knowledge of Kami!  
  
Dabura looked over his new challenger, "you're a Kaioshin aren't you?" he hissed. "That I am, I am the Kaioshin of the East though I am slightly different now," Kaiobit said. "Yes I can tell, your power far exceeds that of any Kaioshin I've known of, yet you are still utterly no match for me." Dabura replied as he got into his fighting stance. Kaiobit grimly drew into his own stance as well, but before any actual blows could be traded the entire Heavenly Plane began shaking!  
  
"Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed as his Saiya-Jin battle armor melted away and was replaced with the robes of Kami, Trunks was now the new Kami of the Earth! "It's all so clear," Trunks said continuing, "Everything is so clear!" Trunks was already in his Ultimate Super Saiya-Jin state using the knowledge of Kami he dug even deeper into himself and pulled out all his latent power blowing away the entire room in the process!  
  
Dabura, Son Gohan and Kaiobit all stood looking shocked, as Trunks now with pale glowing green hair stood draped in the robes of Kami with a ki so utterly fantastic that it felt as if they were all going to be smothered by it! "It's over Dabura! Your reign of terror is over!" announced the savior of the Earth, Trunks.  
  
. 


	12. The Overwhelming Power of the Warrior Go...

Life After Armageddon  
  
Episode 12: The Overwhelming Power of the Warrior God, Trunks!  
  
Spopovitch was in mid-flight, closing in on more demons when all of a sudden he felt a huge ki swelling up from the location of the Heavenly Plane! "It's not an evil ki, it's.. it's Trunks!" he realized, marveling at the strength of the ki being given off for a second before coming to his senses. "No matter, I wont be distracted from my goal it's time to get rid of this remaining scum and get my vengeance!" Spopovitch rocketed towards the largest grouping of ki's that he felt, intent on annihilating all the lesser demons he could get his hands on!  
  
"You guys need to go and help Spopovitch exterminate the remaining lesser demons, I'll take care of Dabura myself!" Trunks said to Gohan and to the apparent ally he could not identify, "Do you really think yourself that powerful that you could kill Dabura single-handedly?" Kaiobit questioned Trunks who nodded. "Spopovitch is the only other one on the planet with a ki that really stands out, right?" Gohan asked, "That's correct, but he's still learning how to harness his powers so lives will be lost if he isn't assisted immediately." Trunks informed his allies. "Lets hurry then!" said Kaiobit grabbing Gohan and teleporting away via Kai-Kai!  
  
"How noble of you to sacrifice yourself so that your friends can get away, but don't worry they'll soon join you in death!" roared Dabura who charged at Trunks only to find himself, being pushed back when Trunks held his arm outstretched and sent Dabura flying back with a gust of wind! A look of shock crossed with humiliation at what had just happened appeared on the face of Dabura, but it was soon replaced with anger, Trunks simply smirked.  
  
"You have had your run of things for long enough!" Trunks said as he began walking towards Dabura, "Dabura your intentions were for the purging of the entire human race, domination of Earth and more than likely the rest of the universe as well. You could have simply been content ruling the Demon World of Darkness but it wasn't good enough was it?" Trunks said as he continued to draw nearer to the Demon King. Dabura could only snarl in response, "Just die!" and fired off a Kikoha at Trunks who caught the blast in one hand and dissolved it!  
  
Meanwhile, Son Gohan and Kaiobit were flying alongside Spopovitch who they had filled in on the happenings at the Heavenly Plane, "so Trunks is taking on Dabura all by himself?" Spopovitch asked Son Gohan who nodded before replying, "He sent us to help you cleanup the remaining underling demons." The facial expression of Spopovitch made it clear he didn't yearn for their help but he wasn't going to make a fuss about it, as long as he got to spill his share of blood.  
  
"If we split-up we'll manage to cover more ground effectively" Kaiobit suggested, Gohan nodded in agreement before saying "Damn if I wasn't so worn out from battling Dabura I'd be of a much greater use." Kaiobit immediately stopped flight and floated down to the ground, Gohan quirked an eyebrow then landed next to Kaiobit; Spopovitch just kept rocketing on towards his next target. "I can easily heal you back to full strength right here, just don't move" Kaiobit said to Gohan before placing his hands on him, within a few seconds Gohan was back at full power! "Thank you!" Gohan said excitedly before powering up to Super Saiya-Jin 2! "This should only take a minute now," Gohan said before using Instantaneous Movement to begin teleporting to locations where he felt demonic ki's!  
  
"Is that it? Is that the extent of your power?" Trunks asked before appearing at the face of the Demon King and delivering a swift punch to the gut that brought Dabura to his knees! "I guess so, how disappointing," Trunks mocked Dabura before lifting the Demon King overhead, jumping into the air and throwing him headfirst back to the unforgiving tile of the Heavenly Plane! Trunks descended back to the ground and raised his hand, the staff from which he had absorbed the knowledge of Kami came floating to him, grasping the staff he waited for Dabura to get back to his feet and as he did just that Trunks began to channel a tremendous amount of power through the staff! "This battle is over demon, you lose!" Trunks declared as he hurled the staff into the body of the Demon King as if it were a massive dart! Dabura could only groan in pain as Trunks then (psychically) withdrew the staff releasing all the channeled energy in an explosion that disintegrated the Demon King, leaving not a trace behind!  
  
Trunks grasped his staff as it floated back to him and then powered down to his normal condition before taking a deep breath, "I'm glad that's over with." He thought to himself before trying to sense the ki's of the demons on the earth below, they were rapidly disappearing as the ki of Gohan was jumping all around the planet, within a minute or so no demonic ki's remained aside from that of Spopovitch.  
  
"Dabura is gone!" Kaiobit declared before almost immediately teleporting back to the Heavenly Plane via Kai-Kai! "So who are you anyway?" Trunks asked Kaiobit almost right after he appeared. "I'll explain that to you soon enough, but right now we must seal the portal to the Demon World of Darkness to prevent any other beasts from entering this realm, since judging from your clothing this world has a Kami again it is possible for us to reseal the portal."  
  
Moments later Kaiobit and Trunks had resealed the portal via a ritual that Kaiobit walked Trunks through step-by-step. "Now you need not worry about the Demon World of Darkness assaulting the Earth, at least not from here." Kaiobit said to Trunks continuing, "Just remember that in the event you die a new Kami must replace you within a year or the seal could begin to weaken and something like this could happen again." Trunks nodded and prepared to once again question Kaiobit as to just whom he was when all of a sudden Son Gohan arrived in the room via his Instantaneous Movement technique!  
  
"Trunks, I'm only back on Earth for one day, so we have a lot of catching up to do in this time!" Gohan said to his former pupil, Trunks could only smile and reply, "Indeed we do." 


End file.
